Dodge Viper GTS-R Team Oreca '00
|gt6type = |drivetrain = |manufacturer = Dodge SRT (in GT6) |engine = 8.0L Viper V10, OHV (Based on the Chrysler LA truck engine) |power = 627 HP |pp = 608 PP (both cars) |0-60 = 4.3 seconds |topspeed = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4548 mm |width = 1933 mm |height = 1142 mm |displacement = 7986 cc |aspiration = NA }} The Dodge Viper GTS-R Team Oreca '00 is a race car produced by Dodge. It first appeared in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and has been featured in all mainstream versions of the game since, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. In the Gran Turismo series, there are two versions of this car, featuring Chrysler and Dodge branding and #51 and #91 respectively. The Chrysler-branded version was entered in the GTS class of the 2000 24 Hours of Le Mans, where it was driven by Dominique Dupuy, Olivier Beretta, and Karl Wendlinger. The car finished the race in 7th place overall, achieving the 1st place in its class. The Dodge-branded version competed in the GTS class of the 2000 American Le Mans Series season, where it was driven by Olivier Beretta, and Karl Wendlinger. The car achieved a 1st place finish in the Team's Championship, with Beretta and Wendlinger finishing respectively in 1st and 2nd place in the Driver's Championship. Description "The unbeatable machine which took the class championship in both the ALMS and the Le Mans 24-hour races." Acquisition GT3 This car can be bought at the Dodge dealership for 1,000,000 Credits and is also won by winning all events and championships in the Amateur League. In the PAL version however, the car cannot be bought from the dealership and can only be won. As well, it's one of the default S-Class cars available in Arcade Mode, along with the competing V8-powered Corvette C5-R. The car differs in the NTSC-J, PAL, and NTSC versions. In the NTSC-J and PAL versions, the #51 car is used, whereas in the NTSC version, the #91 car is used instead. GT4 This car can be bought at the Dodge dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. The differences in car numbers and branding are still present from GT3. GTPSP Both the #91 and #51 versions of this car can be purchased for 1,500,000 Credits each. GT5 As Standard cars, both the #91 and #51 versions of this car are available in the Used Car Dealership for 2,000,000 Credits each. The #51 version is a Level 21 car, and the #91 version is a Level 22 car. GT6 Both the #91 and #51 versions of this car can be bought in the SRT dealership for 1,450,000 Credits each. Both have simple interiors. Trivia *The Red color scheme of the racing modifications of the Dodge Viper GTS '96 in the original Gran Turismo closely resembles this car. Said racing modifications were later reused for the Dodge Viper GTS '99 in Gran Turismo 2. **The resemblance, however, is purely coincidental, because the original Gran Turismo game was released two years before the production of this car. However, Team Oreca did use the same livery during the 1999 ALMS season. *This car also appears in Gran Turismo Concept, but it's unplayable. It does, however, appear as a CPU car. Pictures Dodge_Viper_GTS-R_Team_Oreca_-91_'00.jpg|The #91 Dodge-branded Viper GTS-R Team Oreca Race Car '00 as seen in Gran Turismo 6 Notes Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Dodge Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:24 Hours of Le Mans winners Category:Cars with regional differences Category:GTS Cars Category:Level 21 Cars Category:Level 22 Cars Category:GT Concept CPU cars Category:Cars available in GT3 arcade mode